


sing along

by Chiwibel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Being Reaper is Suffering, Hope, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Talon Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: His throat hurt. Everything hurt.He hated the sound of his own voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr but I thought it'd be nice to post it here because I always end up posting all my shit here haha.
> 
> Reyes pre-Reaper voice had destroyed me forever.

He hated the sound of his own voice.

 

So raspy, so unnatural, so different from how it had been when he’d been alive.

 

What most people would never know was that Gabriel Reyes had loved to sing, back then when he had a voice worth listening.

 

He was good at it, if he allowed himself to say so, really good. Jack had agreed on that and, during the SEP and the Crisis, used to ask _Gabe_ for a song to fall asleep to.

 

Gabriel delivered each and every time Jack asked and more. He even composed a couple of pieces for him, inspired by everything the blonde made him feel.

 

Even when things got bad between them, they still saw each other if only to relieve tension. Many times they tried leaving the other before the sun rose the mornings after and many times they failed, leaving Gabriel sentimental enough to pick his old guitar and play until Jack got up and out.

 

If there weren’t any missions waiting for them, Jack would stay until midday.

 

And when Jack wasn’t there to listen to him, Gabriel would still sing for the young cowboy with no family beyond what Reyes himself tried to be for the kid, or for the younger Amari so full of life that saw an uncle in him, or for the youngest one from a criminal empire left to die.

 

But now, he could never even try.

 

His throat hurt. Everything hurt.

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t really alone in his suffering.

 

Widowmaker, who used to fill theatres to the brim, would never dance again.

 

She, according to herself, felt nothing and did nothing not stated in her direct orders. Her heart followed no rhythm either, not anymore.

 

And Sombra, as far as he could understand, never had anything in the first place. No family, no home. Not even a name.

 

A perfect team of lost causes.

 

But… Lost causes were Gabriel Reyes specialty.

 

One day, while waiting for their target to appear on sight as scheduled by them (which would not happen in the next two hours), he extended Widowmaker a hand as cold as her. There was no music but he could make do, remembering all songs he once forgot.

 

With a hand around her waist and a melody in his chest, he sang. It was an old melody, a waltz commonly danced on weddings. The very same he had wanted to dance with Jack and the very same the Lacroix had danced at theirs.

 

Sombra watched them go around in circles at the rhythm of his rough voice. When Widowmaker’s eyes started to get wet, the hacker interrupted them saying it was her turn. With her, Gabriel laughed and sang the cheesiest and popular piece his old band played at all quinceañera’s celebrated in his neighborhood.

 

Sombra sang with him, following his steps with less grace but more life in her step.

 

“We make a great duo”, she said, bowing to an inexistent public.

 

He would have said something back but his throat hurt. Everything hurt.

 

And yet, he decided hearing Widowmaker hum their song, it had been so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> reaping-bells.tumblr.com


End file.
